LISTEN
by DeathXLight
Summary: S.P.R are having a bad case, One that even Naru carn't solve with out some help but what happens when Lin has been asked to help his old friends with something that's more dangerous then Naru's case? With the help from people Naru, Lin and Gene now will they be able to solve to case without losing anybody along the way? OC in this story :)


Listen

A bunch of girls were messing around in a hunted house believing that if they stayed their the whole night they would see something or something would happen.

"Miniko, Kiniko does your mum know your here?" Kadoka said while walking into the building with the two others that are called Miniko and Kiniko.

Once they were in the building they all felt like someone or something was watching them, as they got fever into the building they started hearing noises when a sharp BANG came from a door slamming shut "ARRR" all the girls shouted while grabbing hold of each other whilst looking down the corridor they just came down.

When they turned back to the way they were walking they all saw a girl with blonde hair and baby blue thringe stood thier stearing at them but she was different as the three girls noticed wings coming from her back "w-what a-are you?" Miniko asked a bit scared of the girl herself.

The winged girl just kept stearing at them before she started to speak "what are you doing here?", they all looked at each other before Kiniko said "w-we were just looking around" she stuttered "well then i think you should get out" she replied to them.

Kadoka walked to stand infront of the two girls before she said "well i think we should stay like were going to listen to you" "you should..." she started before she got interupted by another voice "just let them go Hana they will learn there lesson sooner or later" they all turned and looked up to see a girl with black hair and violet thringe sitting on a beam of the building.

"If you say so" was all Hana said before dissapearing infront of the girls "have fun" the other girl said before she to disapeared.

-At S.P.R-

Lin was sat in his office typing away when a bunch of black and violet orbs circuled around him and into one place forming a figure, Lin looked up at the figure but before he could say anything she started shouting "THAT'S IT IF YOU AND NARU WANT SOMEONE TO KEEP THOSE SPIRITS IN PLACE THEN DO IT YOURSELFS" then she was gone and replaced by Hana "sorry about her Lin-san it's just that it happened again, a bunch of girls this time and one of them refused to go so Amy told use to let them do what they want to do and that she will learn her lesson" Lin paled you don't mess with Amy.

Lin nodded and thanked Hana before going to Naru's office "Naru we have a problem?" Naru looked at Lin from having a arguement with Mai and said "what problem" "it's with the angels?" Naru shot up from his seat and sent Mai out of his office and had Lin tell him the problem.

An hour later Lin and Naru walked out of his office and went over to Mai and said "get everyone here" and then walked back into his office.

-30 minutes later-

"Mai-chan why are we here again?" Bou-san said as he sat down next to Ayako, "i don't know Naru told me to call you to come in" they all just looked at Mai before Naru and Lin came out of there office's.

"I want you all to meet some friends of mine" Naru said before nodding to Lin but before Lin could do anything the door to the building opened and Gene walked in but was then pushed away by two girls.

Everyone looked at the girls while Yasu was laughing at Gene who was still on the floor "WE NEED YOUR HELP OUR FRIEND WAS ATTACK" everyone just steared at them part from Lin, Naru and Gene who was still on the floor but before anyone could do anything or say anything they all herd laughing.

In the corner of the room two different light orbs formed forming two different figures, when they could see who they were the two girls started screaming again "IT'S THOSE TWO THEY WERE THE ONE'S WHO ATTACKED OUR FRIEND" the S.P.R team looked at the girls then back at the two girls who had know moved one was next to Lin and the other moved over to Gene and helped him up.

"You alright Gene?" she asked when Gene's head then shot up at the sound of her voice then a wide smile formed on his face "HANA" he shouted before tackling her down to the ground in a hug casuing her to laugh "nice to see you to Gene".

"WAIT YOU KNOW THOSE GIRLS" the two that were standing by the door shouted earning everyone's attention again "yes" was all Naru said to them, "but they attacked use in that building" the one called Miniko said as she pointed a finger at the one next to Lin.

Naru turned to the one next to Lin and said "is it true Amy?" Amy turned to look at him before glaring at him and said "no they were attacked by something else i and Hana have told them to leave the building but no they don't listen so i let them in but the one's that were there are not harmful but it all depends on what room they went into" she said then steared at the girls as if she was stearing into their souls.

Lin looked at the girls (Miniko and Kiniko) before saying "Hana do you know what room they went in?" he asked, Hana looked at him before shaking her head "no i don't but if it's the room that Amy put's the dangerous ones in then there in big trouble" her, Lin, Naru and Gene looked at the two girls waiting for an answer "erm i think it was room ... 50...3...yeah 503".

Lin, Naru, Hana and Gene all looked at each other before they noticed the air in the office darking, Lin looked at Amy before saying "Amy what was in that room" the girl turned to look at Lin with a deadly look that could kill or scare anyone.

Amy didn't reply to Lin's question she just steared at him before turning back to the girls and said "your friend...there's nothing you can do" she then turned to Naru and said "sorry i have to go clean up this mess...wait did you close the door afterwards?" she said turning back to the girls who shock there head no "WHAT YOU LET IT OUT HOW COULD YOU DO YOU KNOW HOW LONG IT TOOK TO CAPTURE THAT THING" she shouted earning everyone in the room evan Lin and Naru to flinch but before Lin or Naru could say or do anything she dissapeared.

"Hana" Naru started earning the girls attention "yes Naru?" "what was in room 503" " i knew you would ask that hear it's Amy's room book" she waved her hand and a book a dark nightmare book appeared in Naru's hands "what's a room book" Mai asked, Hana turned to look at Mai before saying "a room book is were you write down whats in the room and wheather it's good or bad" Mai nodded before Naru read the book then all the sudden his eyes went wide "GENE, LIN" he shouted earning them both to go to him to read what he read.

Amy's Room Book;

500 - Empty

502 - Empty

503 - Soul Taker - Kills anyone that he wants just for their souls, no-one can stop or capture him took me four years to capture him.

504 - Empty

505 - Evil Witch - Her spells kill any inocents that had it casted on them.

506 - Snake Head - One Bit and your doomed hehe, you die a slow painfulness death.

507 - Red Eyed Demon - look into his eyes you die.

Lin read what Naru read and looked at him before saying to Hana "it took her 4 years?" Hana just nodded before saying "yep and it nearly killed her as well" that shocked everyone.

Bou-san turned to Naru and Lin before saying "what are they and how do you know them?" "well that's Hana Takishi she's a white winges Angel they heal the inocent me and Gene have known her as she is from England, while Amy is a black winged Angel that capture demon's, bad spirits etc, she's from China were she meet Lin but they both can be dangerous if you mess with them" "gsh you make me sound bad Naru" earning eveyone to laugh.

-At the building-

Amy was walking down the corridors when she started hearing the familior noises she knows that belong to the Soul Taker looking around her when ever she moved forward but she didn't see the figure standing behind her till it was too late.

She was thrown by a force right into the wall causing sharp pain in her back 'Hana can you hear me' she thought to Hana through there mind link.

'Amy what's going on i can feel sharp pain in my back' 'yeah thats from me being thrown into a wall ... shit hold on' Amy said through the link before running towards the beast it's self only to be thrown again this time through one of the room doors that held the red eyed demon 'shit' was all she thought before she started fighting them both.

-S.P.R office-

Hana sat talking to Mai when she felt a sharp Pain in her back but before anyone could say anything her eyes went Pink 'Hana can you hear me' 'Amy what's going on i can fell a sharp pain in my back' ' yeah thats from me being thrown into a wall ... shit hold on' Mai looked at Hana before shouting "GENE, LIN, NARU COME HERE QUICK IT'S HANA" with that the three men ran out of the offices to were Mai and Hana was.

Lin looked at her before saying "she's talking to someone in her head give her a minute" they all just nodded before she fell to the floor in pain "HANA" Gene shouted whilst helping her up "i-it hurts L-Lin we have to get there, or there going to kill her" Lin nodded as Naru gave him the look that said 'get every thing ready' while Gene was on the phone to some people that he thinks can help.

-Somewhere in Japan-

I was walking down the road doing my normal thing well thats was after i beat those wimps up for messing with me when i suddenly heard my phone going of in that stupid ringtone that made me realise who was ringing me.

"Why hello Gene what can i do for you?"

'Hey we need your help a friend of ours is going after the Soul Tacker as he's been let out again' that caused me to pause in my track.

"What"

'Yelp can you meet use at S.P.R soon?'

"Sure i'm on my way" i closed my phone then put it into my pocket, i then ran down an ally and spread my orange wings then i took off to S.P.R.

-In England-

I was sat working with my father when my phone went off "sorry dad".

My father just looked at me before saying "no problem son it's properbly your sister or one of your friends who need your help".

I answered the phone whilst walking away from all the people in the office with use to get some privercy "Hello Rex speaking"

'Why heeeelllllooooo my dear soon to be brother in law' came a familior voice from the other end.

"Keep dreaming Gene i will never let her marry you" 'only joking' i thought to myself as i herd Gene start to fake cry 'BUT WHY' he screamed down the phone.

"Ok Gene i will think about it know what do you want"

'Well we need your help with cautching the Soul Tacker'

"What!"

'The Soul Tacker it's been let out again by some stupied teenage girls'

"What did Amy do"

'Nearly killed them but then went to sort it out by HERSELF'

"WHAT OK I'M ON MY WAY S.P.R BUILDING RIGHT?"

'Yeah but there's no need to shout' Gene said before cutting the line, i went back to my father and whispered everything to him he just nodded his head before i jumped out of the window causing my Baby blue wings to come out and then i headed to the S.P.R building and on the way there i meet up with the others that Gene must of called.

-S.P.R Building-

Gene was sat next to Yasu rubbing my head, after the phone call to Rex he told Hana everything that he did and she hit him at the back of the head calling him an idoit, and Yasu was laughing at Gene which earned him a glare from the lad.

Yasu was about to say something to Gene but he shut up quickly, to quick for his likings, Gene was about to do something when he heard "he's doing my headin thanks for shutting him up Holly" Gene turned round to see Rex, Jennifer (Jen), Blake, Cloud, Holly and Lillie all stood their, Holly was stood their with her hands pointing towards Yasu 'so that's why he's quite' Gene thought then bursted out laughing.

After Gene had calmed down with laughing he went and hugged his old friends earning wierd looks from the other S.P.R team part from Naru and Lin so while Hana was filling them in with what happened with Blakes sister Gene thought he would tell the others who these guys are.

"Guys meet the others there Blake, Amy older brother, Cloud, Hana's twin brother Rex, Hollie and Lillie oh and i carn't forget Jennifer but we call her Jen".

Everyone said hi and introduced each other but before anyone could say anything they all heard a scream, a too familor scream before a red portal came out of now were followed by a flying Amy who hit the wall hard knocking herself out.

Everyone looked towards her before hearing laughting, they slowly turned there heads towards the still open portal and gasped there stood infront of them was the Soul Taker and the Red eyed Demon smirking at them.


End file.
